Falling Never Felt So Good
by faithfully yours forever
Summary: A forbidden love. Does love still prevail? MOSH/JASSIE. Oneshot. Dedicated to Allie aka Butterfinger. Sorry if it sucks. Read and ENJOY.


**Hello everyone! First, thanks to all who reviewed my second story, **_**Massie's Strength**_**, I really appreciate it! Second, this was the sixth fanfic that I wrote for my English assignment this year. (For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, see my profile for more info.) **

**And lastly, I'm off to Michigan for 10 days! YAY! But I felt bad for leaving Fanfic for 10 days, so, I'm mass-updating and mass-uploading stories, leaving you with some stories to read.**

**MOSH/JASSIE! :) This is the only MOSH I ever wrote, and it probably will be the only one I will EVER write.**

**Dedicated to Allie (**_**WakeMeUpWhenItsYesterday**_**) because I learned that she loves and adores Josh, and also because she is always the first to review my stories. Thanks for the support, Allie! Hope it pleases you (though I highly doubt that).**

**Once again, I don't own anything, not the characters, nothing. So, yea, I'm gonna stop blabbing and let you see the story. Read and enjoy, review if you wanna. :)**

* * *

**Falling Never Felt So Good**

The first time Josh Hotz laid eyes on her, he thought she was just another rich, spoiled, Westchester bitch. Her bored expression. Her designer clothes. The way that she strutted with confidence, acting as if she could do whatever that hell she wanted. She was obviously the queen bee. The alpha. The one everyone one adored, but was scared of her wrath too. And at first glance, Josh Hotz _hated_ Massie Block. But as he got to know her, he realized that she wasn't the bitch everyone thought she was. He realized that underneath the bored expression was someone who was forced into a stereotype. Underneath the designer clothes was a person who would rather be eating pizza and playing soccer and just lazing around. And underneath it all, was just a normal girl, forced to wear a mask she didn't want to wear.

Now, Josh Hotz wasn't your average perverted player, the guy who went through girls faster than Westchester girls went through clothes. Nor was he a very sentimental man. No, he was a perfectly decent guy. A guy who was slightly romantic, but whose eyes did linger on girls' breasts at times. He was no romantic Cam Fisher, nor was he a player like Kemp Hurley. Josh Hotz was simply Josh Hotz. But with Massie Block, Josh Hotz didn't feel like Josh Hotz. He felt close to Massie. Almost as if they were one person. Because with Massie, he was relaxed, at peace. They could just sit together without even talking, but still know what each other were feeling.

He knew that when she was ticked off, she would grab the little dog charm on her charm bracelet. He knew that it gave her comfort and strength when she did so. He knew that when she was sad, she would start playing with her golden-brown curls absentmindedly. He knew that when she was wearing blue, she felt peaceful. When he was with Massie Block, it seemed as if everything else melted away. Because Joshua Alexander Hotz was in love with Massie Allison Block.

But unfortunately, there was one little thing keeping him from kissing and tickling and spending all day with Massie Block. Alicia Rivera. Because the little slut apparently thought that they were soul mates meant to be. So he was stuck with Alicia Marie Rivera, while Derrick Harrington and his stupid I'm-too-good-for-shorts-purple-knees was flirting with the girl he really wanted to be with. Or thay's what everyone thought. But if you knew Josh Hotz, you knew that things weren't over just yet. Because Josh Hotz doesn't give up without a fight.

* * *

_Massie, Meet me in the soccer field. – Josh._

Massie Block hated romance. Detested it. Loathed it. Despised it. Wished that it would go and rot in the unending depths of Tartarus. Why? Because romance took your heart and played with it. Toyed with your emotions, without caring about what happened to your heart. Romance came with butterflies in your stomach, with the possibility of heartbreak. With romance also came complications no seventh grade girl ever wanted. Complications that could possibly have you being shipped off to some unknown country. Romance meant complications like falling in love with your jealous, insecure best friend's crush.

Why she fell in love with Josh Hotz, she has no idea. He was a jerk when she first met him. Arrogant. Obnoxious. Ignorant. But one look at his large, chocolate brown eyes, a sniff of his spicy Polo cologne, and a flash of his sincere smile made her heart melt. He was nothing compared to the other guys. He just seemed so much more _different_ than the other guys. Mature, but still fun to be around with. Spending time with him seemed like heaven on earth. Like eating her favorite blueberry cheesecake over and over again, only without hearing the reprimands of her friends and mother. But Josh Hotz was off limits. Because her best friend was in love with him. And if Alicia ever found out that Massie Block like Josh Hotz, Massie would be in a box halfway across the Atlantic Ocean before she blinked. Because in Westchester, friendships meant a constant competition to prove yourself and to be the best.

Massie hated those competitions. Which is why she loved those moments with Josh. Where everything just disappeared. Where they could just sit and listen and talk and just be friends. There was no bitchiness, no stupid arguments, just peace. So she found it odd that she was dreading meeting Josh in Briarwood's soccer field, the very field where they would lie all night and look at the stars, talking, listening, and just being together. She found it odd that when see saw him standing there, butterflies caused a whirlwind of nervousness in her stomach. Each step she took toward him felt like she was dragging cement blocks around her ankles. Because Massie Block was afraid of falling. Afraid of falling, knowing there was no one to catch her. Afraid of falling in love. Afraid of falling so deep that she could never get out. Afraid of falling so hard and so fast that she would get hurt. Afraid of falling and crashing. Afraid of falling into a scheme of Alicia Rivera, who would crush her and destroy her. But mostly, Massie Block was afraid of falling because once she fell, Massie Block would be back to where she was: _alone_. And Massie Block feared loneliness. She feared the feeling of being deserted, of being alone, with no one to cry on, with no one for support. Because being alone was something Massie Block wasn't strong enough to do. Massie Block was afraid of falling, falling, falling, falling.

But the minute she heard those three words, those three little words, happiness filled her heart. Yes, she was still afraid of falling. But this time, she wasn't falling alone. As Massie Allison Block fell into Joshua Alexander Hotz's arms, she fell into his heart, fell into his chocolate brown eyes, and fell, fell, fell, fell in love. And falling never felt so good.

* * *

**Okay, I think that was a failure. Sorry, Allie. :( Well, by the time you read this, I will most probably be on my way to Michigan, but I still wanna here your thoughts. Please review, if you wanna (PLEASE?)**

**- Faith. :]**


End file.
